A Grim familar of zero
by Neon dagger
Summary: When Jr. saved Mimi before his mom was able to extract the devils eccences from her and as he saved her him Mimi and Minnie are drawn into a new world of wizards well this should be fun right.
1. Chapter 1

Grim tales and Familiar of zero

Nothing represents the void better than Death

I don't own either the anime or the comic

Our story starts with us witnessing Jr. standing over a still demonic Mimi, Jr. had rushed in before Mandy had a chance to extract the devil's essence effectively stopping her from doing just that and in his human/soul form it was easy to see his defiance, and Mandy was pissed this was noticeable via her glare. "Jr. get away from her now!" yelled Mandy.

Minnie ran to Jr. fearing for him their Mother was a very vicious person who had more than earned her title as the Bitch Queen, even though she didn't really like that Jr. was defending Mimi he told her about how she helped him save her from Him cutting out the detail that she and Jeff had lead him into the trap in the first place but he suspected that she knew.

Mimi had begun to shakily stand up, staggering as she stood up finally. Mandy finally having enough walked up to Jr. and gave him a right handed haymaker Jr. then fell backwards just as a portal opened behind him and as Jr. fell he accidently knocked Mimi in to the portal, Minnie seeing the portal grabbed Jr.'s chest also getting sucked into the light green oval shaped portal before it closed immediately after Minnie's shoe's went through.

(In the portal on the other end earlier that day)

Louise yawned as she woke up from her restless night "It's finally the day, it's time to summon a strong familiar." said Louise to herself in an attempt at self-reassurance before getting ready for the day. She then walked to her first class of the day to learn the proper summoning spell "I am gonna show that Zerbst that I can summon the best familiar even if it kills me." said Louise while shaking her hand at nothing slightly scaring some of the maids and butlers.

(Two hours after the class began summoning)

Louise had yet to attempt to summon anything yet and the Zerbst was mocking her the whole time. "So has everyone summoned a familiar yet?" asked Mr. Colbert with a smile "No Louise hasn't gone yet Mr. Colbert!" yelled Kirche Zerbst with a smirk on her face.

"Ok Louise come up and try it." said Mr. Colbert gesturing for her to go ahead Louise walked slowly to the summoners circle and began her chant "Oh, great familiar who exist somewhere in the universe come forth and help guide me on my path of life." and as she spoke the rune circle began to glow a bright blue before shifting colors three times first red then green and finally shifting into a deep black that seemed to suck the light around it in to nothingness before… a giant explosion of dust blocked everyone's vision.

"God, Louise you messed up again!" the random student and everyone else froze as they saw three different figures lying in the middle of the circle "O-oh my god she finally killed someone!" yelled another random person but the three "bodies" twitched and slowly sitting up before one of the two female like shadows in the dust spoke "Mine brother where arth thou, tis hard to see in this dust."

The boy looking shadow replied "I am here Minnie are you ok? Mimi are you here to?" A loud snap of claws was his answer and with that he stood up as best as he could with his dizziness and as most of the dust cleared attempted to help both girls up Mimi's claws drew a small bit of blood from Jr.'s hand due to the sharpness of her claws making him whence slightly.

Minnie on the other hand glared at Mimi as she got up for touching Jr. and for drawing his blood. "If thou is do receiving assistance to stand please let go of mine brother's hand." said Minnie in an angered tone.

Mimi let go but Minnie held on and asked "Is mine brother alright?" "Oh yeah I am fine, but what about you two?" asked Jr. in kind getting a blush from Minnie and a barely noticeable blush from Mimi due to the fact that Jr. had genuine innocent and child-like caring in his voice, not even a hint of lust and when both responded in a negative shake of the head Jr. gave them a small smile before looking around trying to figure out where they were.

"Hey guys this might be a dumb question but do either of you know where we are?" asked Jr. blushing in embarrassment Minnie was the only one to respond (as she is the only one who would be able to at that point) "Mine dear brother there is no need for embarrassment for I also have no idea where we are as of now." she and Mimi also began looking around most of the people around finally getting out of their shock.

(Louise perspective)

She couldn't believe it she had summoned a heterochromia (two different colored eyes) commoner in admittedly expensive and odd looking clothing and what appeared to be a she demon and some type of living dead each seemed to give off a dark aura especially the commoner combined it was scaring the other familiars although this went unnoticed by most. "Mr. Colbert what do I do I can only have one familiar." asked Louise.

"Well, it is quite obvious Louise you must pick one to be your familiar choose wisely." replied Mr. Colbert wordlessly she walked towards them judging which would be the best and for some reason she was constantly drawn to the boy and so as she reached them she stopped in front of him still a few inches shorter than him and grabbed his face before whispering "Oh great lord Brimor please bless this being and bind it to me as my familiar. Be happy a noble of my status doesn't usually kiss commoners."

Then she kissed him on the lips making a blush spread across his face before he yelled in pain as a set of makings were burned in to his hand he then passed out cold, Minnie see red as soon as Louis had kissed him but now that it was causing him pain Minnie was going to hurt if not kill her. Louise was then grabbed by Minnie and was thrown into the dirt causing some of her classmates to laugh slightly then Mimi stepped in front of Minnie shaking her head in a no fashion and held up a small sign that said "Wait." before turning around and holding up a sign with the words "Explain what's going on please."

Mr. Colbert not understanding the written language snapped his fingers and cast a translation spell. Louise having just gotten over that she had been thrown got up and yelled at the ragdoll zombie "What do you think are doing you walking corpses why did you throw me?!" and Minnie replied with "I can't believe I have to explain myself over my actions. You stole not only a kiss but also caused pain to the prince of the underworld!" she yelled in rage at the fact that she wasn't the only person that had kissed Jr. anymore at hearing this Louise paled and so did all the other students although Kirche gained a determined look in her eyes not long after.

Mr. Colbert heard this and interrupted "Wait what do you mean prince of the underworld?" "I mean as I said Sir Jr. and myself heirs to the throne Jr. is first in line and the son of death and evil, while I am the daughter of evil and a Nergal demon-human hybrid and Jr. recently became part Nergal making him even more powerful and our ….companion is the daughter of a king of another level of hell." replied Minnie a little annoyed at having to tell him. Louise became even paler she had accidently kidnapped three children of royal blood in the underworld and if a war were to come from this she would be sully responsible.

Mr. Colbert became a bit pale himself "Ok, so let's get Jr. to the hospital and we can discuss why you are here and terms." "Terms?" asked Minnie as she watched Mimi pick up Jr. and sling him over her shoulder. "I will explain once he is in a bed and awake Louise come this concerns you as well."

And that's a wrap

Please read and review

First off this is a harem second Jr. Nergal abilities are increased from the gandorf and while he will get the sword his Nergal will fuse partially with it changing it personality wise and abilities magic abortion will still be an ability it has but it will be able to change into a whipish blade and into a scythe **(Please note Jr. and Mimi are about 16 and Minnie 15 just to make the crossover a bit more mature I can't deal with the idea of children in some of the situations within the familiar of zero, ok sorry for the interruption.)**


	2. Chapter 2

A Grim familiar of zero chapter two

I don't own grim tales or familiar of zero

Please review

RECAP

Mr. Colbert heard this and interrupted "Wait what do you mean prince of the underworld?" "I mean as I said Sir Jr. and myself heirs to the throne Jr. is first in line and the son of death and evil, while I am the daughter of evil and a Nergal demon-human hybrid and Jr. recently became part Nergal making him even more powerful and our ….companion is the daughter of a king of another level of hell." replied Minnie a little annoyed at having to tell him. Louise became even paler she had accidently kidnapped three children of royal blood in the underworld and if a war were to come from this she would be sully responsible.

Mr. Colbert became a bit pale himself "Ok, so let's get Jr. to the hospital and we can discuss why you are here and terms." "Terms?" asked Minnie as she watched Mimi pick up Jr. and sling him over her shoulder. "I will explain once he is in a bed and awake Louise come this concerns you as well."

(Currently)

Jr. awoke with a yawn and tried to bring his arm up only to realis that there was an unknown weight on his arm wrenching open one of his eyes he looked over and spotted Minnie cling to his arm holding it in an awkward position right in the middle of her small chest.

Jr. paused for a second thinking on how to escape when an idea struck him, Jr. had been trying to stay in his more human like form to test its senses like touch and taste.

Jr. in the few days that he been able to had grown so fond of his human form that it seemed more natural to him at this point than his original form.

But he was still in this form and his plan came in two parts in case one failed plan one turn into his original form and slip out of her grip with his then skinnier appendages or plan two if Minnie didn't let go wait for his then cold bones to make her let go by herself.

And so with those two plans in mind he deformed his flesh and tried to move but Minnie grabbed his arm tighter while moaning out "Jr." Jr. froze while blushing slightly before sifting slightly making the bed shift slightly with a creak "Well this is awkward." muttered Jr. to himself.

Jr. began looking around and saw that pink haired girl who kissed him and was most likely the cause of his passing out yesterday but before Jr. could think any further on it a red, white, and black shape arose by his bed turning to look at it to his surprise it was Mimi "Where have you been you she devil?" asked Jr. Mimi pointed under the bed.

"You slept… under the bed? Why, no never mind please help me Minnie won't let go!" said Jr. whisper yelling at the end Mimi pulled two dolls out of nowhere and to his shock they looked like him and Minnie, Mimi then proceeded to make the dolls kiss while looking at him dead in the eyes "No I am not kissing her!" replied Jr. turning down her first solution.

Mimi then pulled out another doll that looked like her and made it and the Jr. doll kiss and controlled the Minnie doll with her tail making it shake up in down in what he assumed was rage "No I want up not to be able to escape her not be killed." said Jr. quietly his eyes shifting over to Minnie as if just mentioning it would induce her rage.

Mimi put the dolls away before tapping her claw against her chin lightly but in the end couldn't come up with any more ideas so she decided to go through with the one that she thought would cause the funniest reaction from Minnie.

So before Jr. had the chance to move she dashed forward and kissed him Jr. gained a huge blush and Mimi gained a small one Minnie seeming to sense that some of Jr.'s innocence was being stolen.

Minnie's eyes shot open to see a red skinned she devil stealing a kiss from her brother her eyes narrowed even more as Mimi looked over at her with a look that said "We are on even footing now." before backing away from Jr. slowly drawing a line of spit connecting their mouths at this Minnie flat out lost it.

Mimi jumped away as Minnie jumped up off the bed while speaking in Nergal and out of Jr.'s guts came three swords Minnie grabbed the middle one and unsheathing a fencing sword and began to slash at Mimi.

And this is the scene that Louise had woken up to the ragdoll zombie with a sword trying to kill the red skinned devil girl and the prince was a skeleton with a single grey eye in his right socket which that of all things that were going on made her double take before she remembered that he was the son of death and death was almost always depicted as a skeleton so It wouldn't be to odd to assume that his son could become similar in appearance, although he was somehow blushing as a skeleton.

"Prince what is going on?" asked Louise in a respectful tone Jr. seemed shocked at first but replied "Ok so I woke up and I couldn't move because of Minnie as she was holding on to my arm so I made my flesh go away and tried to slip out but she tightened her grip and wouldn't let go, and then Mimi popped up from under the bed and." He was cut off by Louise "I am sorry for interrupting but is it common for underworld creatures to sleep under the bed?"

Jr. paused as a crash broke the small silence before they both looked at the now shattered window that both had jumped out of Jr. then replied "Actually I am pretty sure it's not but Mimi didn't exactly have the best Father around in fact he was regarded as the lowest of the low even in the underworld only coming in behind my mom, but I will not say anymore it would be up to her if you learn more."

Louise's eyes shrunk to be the worst in hell most or second most have meant that these two were really scary "Wait your mom is worse!" said Louise in slight fear "Eh in some ways she's worse in others she a bit better but still she gained a nickname 'the Bitch Queen' kinda of a fitting name for her if you ask me but, she is my mom and I do care about her. Oh and by the way what is your name?"

Louise looked at him and replied "I am Louise de la Valliere." when another crash got their attention "We should stop them before they end up killing someone." said Jr. with a sigh as he reformed his human flesh and pulled the covers away.

"Why did you change your form again?" asked Louise "Well I don't want to freak any one out any more than necessary now do we?" replied Jr. raising his eyebrow Louise blushed in embarrassment at his logic and so they began trying to find Jr.'s companions.

Jr. and Louise had been following the crashing noises for a few minutes when they turned a corner a maid came from the opposite direction and then proceeded to crash into Jr. almost knocking him over but luckily Jr. had enough time to form some tentacles to hold him up and thus hold the girl up as well who was blushing at their contact.

Louise seeing this quickly grabbed the maid and was about to hit her before one of Jr.'s new appendages grabbed Louise's hand "There is no reason to hit someone over a reason as small as this Louise." said Jr. while giving her an exasperated look before lightly grabbing the maid's hand.

"Please forgive my friend here my names Jr. and what your name be my beautiful friend?" asked Jr. while giving her a small smile "I am Siesta it's nice to meet you Jr." replied Siesta happily

"Well Siesta since you were running this way, did you see two girls, one that looks like a ragdoll and the other a red skinned she devil?" asked Jr. his smile still on his face.

Siesta looked at him and replied "Oh yes they are causing quite the ruckus in court yard luckily no one's gotten yet." her eyes widened in recognition "You're the boy that was summoned along with those two girls!"

"Look Siesta I would love to talk more but I needed to calm my friend and family member down before some idiot gets hurt so I got to go!" said Jr. before his legs became more cat like with mostly grey plates and some red flesh and one tentacle wrapped around Louise while the others where absorbed into Jr.'s body and with that he took off towards the court yard which he assumed was in the direction that the maid had come from.

And oh my god what a scene he came across both girls had managed to graze each other multiple times across areas that would have been dangerous if hit properly but with the grazes it was just made some slightly revealing holes Jr. blushed and a bit of blood came out of his nose at the two princesses' state of dress before wiping his nose setting Louise down and then he jumped straight in between the two girls while more tentacles sprouted from his back and shot ahead of him and wrapped tightly around both girls.

Minnie blushed at feeling the tentacles wrap around her limbs and midsection tightly Mimi blushed much less so and against her red it was almost invisible

Jr. took a moment to look at the damages they had caused when Minnie spoke her crimson blush still present "Mine brother why have you stopped me from dispatching the she devil who stole one of thine few remaining innocence's!?"

"Well Minnie she is a she devil and I guess that she wanted a raise out of you." replied Jr. "Ok so if you guys don't calm down, I can just stay here all day or you two can get along and I will let you down either why I am happy." Jr. smirked as he spoke making the tentacles squirm slightly.

Minnie and Mimi's blushes at the feeling but both nodded in agreement. This time Jr. gave a real smile and slowly lowered the two girls before pausing "Hold on a second I am gonna fix your clothing." said Jr. Minnie then looked down seeing their torn cloths she blushed Jr. formed a needle and thread like material and they began to fix up the clothing.

"Thank you mine brother for repairing mine cloths." said Minnie bashfully blush still present after being released Mimi nodded and looked at the stiches lightly pulling on the area lightly to test it.

Jr. blushed and scratched the back of his head before replying not bad for my first time I hope." "Oh that's correct this is the first you have attempted sewing isn't it. Well you did a remarkably well job." responded Minnie while Mimi nodded rapidly.

"Ok so let's get back to the room and you guys can explain the situation to me." said Jr. as he began to walk back to his room until he got a proper one at least.

(10 min. later)

"Ok so we are trapped here until we find a way to get home and not only that but not only but I have to be her slave basically." said Jr. gesturing to Louise.

Who quickly blushed in embarrassment and shook her head negatively repeatedly "Oh no no no, I didn't know you were princes so until we can find a way to get you home I was hoping that we could be in a partnership of sorts." replied Louise hopefully at the end.

"We decided that this was best deal that we came up with until we can find a way home all we needed was your agreement." said Minnie smiling at Jr. before turning and looking at Mimi and glaring at Mimi and mouthed I will get you back later.

Mimi just stared blankly back before sticking out her tongue out at her and somehow pulling down her eyelid with her claw Minnie almost lunged at her until she saw a tentacle pop up behind Minnie and felt one shift across her back and she felt ominous intent directed at both and the girls turned and a saw a shadowed version of Jr. with two red dots for eyes before a smile appeared it also being a crimson color.

"You said you would behave." said Jr. in a sickly sweet tone both girls began to sweat slightly, Mimi more so out of anticipation as she enjoys pain although her expression was still blank Louise shudder at the display.

"Anyway back to the matter at hand, sure we can be partners until we find a way home. You know I am actually kinda wondering if the world has a reaper because if it did surely they would have tried to contact us, right?" said Jr. gaining a confused look at the end.

"Yes that is quite odd isn't It." replied Minnie while glancing at Jr. before she looked out of the open window at a small bird who had landed after Jr.'s small threat Minnie realized that the bird was a crow, a normal crow like the ones that were on the surface were said to look like, it had been drawn to the feeling of death in hopes of food.

"Hey look it's a crow." said Minnie, both Mimi and Jr. turned to look at it in slight awe after all it was the first normal crow Jr. had seen or in Mimi's case it was the first in a while.

"Wow it doesn't have any extra heads, feet, or wings." said Jr. as he walked over to it and stuck out his hand the crow looked at Jr. tilting its head before jumping on to his hand and hopped up to his shoulder and stated there as Jr. walked back to the group "It seems that creatures of death like me." said Jr. smiling

 **And cut**

 **Next chapter midnight walks, fights, and swords**

 **Please review once again this is a Minnie and Mimi x Jr. only two other characters may be added to the haram any way thanks for reading my stories and please check out my other ones on my account you might like them.**


	3. Chapter 3

A Grim Familiar of Zero chapter 3

Please review I don't own Grim tales or Familiar of Zero

Recap

"Hey look it's a crow." said Minnie, both Mimi and Jr. turned to look at it in slight awe after all it was the first normal crow Jr. had seen or in Mimi's case it was the first in a while.

"Wow it doesn't have any extra heads, feet, or wings." said Jr. as he walked over to it and stuck out his hand the crow looked at Jr. tilting its head before jumping on to his hand and hopped up to his shoulder and stated there as Jr. walked back to the group "It seems that creatures of death like me." said Jr. smiling.

Currently

The crow was currently looking into Jr.'s eyes to which it tilted its head and hopped even closer to Jr. before Minnie tried to touch it which made it hop back in surprise.

Minnie waited for the crow to calm down before trying again and this time she was successful…. some what the crow was pecking at her sleeve while she pet it slowly which earned a laugh from Jr. who then slowly turned to Mimi and moved towards her so she could get a good look at the crow herself.

Mimi stared at the crow then at Jr. a few times then the crow hopped to the middle of Jr.'s arm a stared Mini down studying the red skinned girl with curiosity before moving closer to her to which Mimi stroked the top of its head with her claw.

Jr. smiled and pets the bird twice before it hopped off of his arm and flew out the window with a squawk Jr. gained a look of curiosity "I wonder where it's going?"

In the grim tales universe

Chi was a mix of sad, mad, and confused because her friend/girlfriend had not responded to any of her texts or calls she was becoming very worried and assumed the worst so she had sent a spy/clone of herself to find out what was going on and it wasn't looking good.

Jeff's soul was caged and Mimi was nowhere in sight which was very unusual because if Jeff was nearby then Mimi was most likely as well but Jeff was now a soul and he was caged so the clone Chi broke the cage and swallowed him after telling him that she would get him out of there….imagen his surprise when he mouth extended open and she ate him but was cautious as to not digest him.

With her bit done the clone walked over to Mimi's phone which she had used to get there in the first place and used it to travel back to her original.

Chi had just finished taking a bath when her cat/clone returned from its little missions and once it was in front of her it spat out Jeff's soul who shivered at what he had seen while inside the cat/clone.

Chi then began to pet the clone/cat before absorbing the clone and its memories of Mimi's home before turning to Jeff "So where is Mimi?" asked Chi as she walked over to Jeff's floating soul.

Jeff shuddered at her tone but responded any way "She was sent on a mission by Him to get a new hand for him as one of them was cut off." Chi gained a bad feeling as Jeff said this "And where is this hand at?" asked Chi her feeling of dread increasing as she asked.

"Him sent her after Horror's hand which is at Grim castle." said Jeff Chi's feeling increased multiple times over "He sent her to the bitch queens castle?!"

Jeff's soul shook but nodded "B-but don't worry we helped the prince and princess so she at least is going to be alive and treated fairly well." Chi relaxed slightly "So she is at least alive and somewhat comfortable…still I am going to go and get her."

Jeff's little soul eyes widened "What, are you crazy?!" Chi glared at Jeff her hair catching flame for a second before simmering down and responding "Well I can't just leave her there, even if she was in good care."

Jeff seemed to maul over something before he spoke again "Take me with you." it wasn't a request it was a statement and from the look of determination in his eyes… well he would be tagging along even if he had to drag himself there.

Chi was about to voice her opposition when an idea struck her, if she could make clones with a consciousness why not a body without one that Jeff's soul could use.

Chi nodded to herself about this I idea and focused and then she cut her had with a dagger letting the "blood" collect on the floor and it began to clump together before it began molding into the shape of a spider about the size that Jeff was before he was killed.

Seeing what she was doing Jeff turned to her confused only to be grabbed and get stuffed into the still forming body with a shout of surprise as he was absorbed by the body.

Jeff squeezed his eyes shut as the slime-like body molded itself around him and after a few seconds of nothing else happening Jeff opened his eyes only to be looking down at Chi who had gained a smug look as she began to walk around Jeff inspecting him "What happened and why are you looking at me like that?"

Chi's smile widened slightly "I was admiring the body I have made for you although the colors are a bit off I bet we could fix that in time but for now…." Chi leaned in very close to Jeff's face "Take me to Grim castle." (Note Jeff is the same color pallet as Chi)

Jeff began to sweat and gained a look of fear "Ok, but should we plan this out a little at least?" Chi shook her head in the negative "Mimi might be in great pain or even getting tortured as we speak." Jeff looked down in thought before nodding in agreement "Ok I will lead you there."

(a few days of travel and Chi complaining about the uncomfortable traveling conditions note she escaped via the same as the comic)

Over the past few days while traveling Chi had been helping Jeff with his new abilities, namely the shapeshifting and so far they have covered color and size changing when they had reached the castle.

Chi turned to Jeff who had returned to his normal colors except for his eyes which gained a gear like look much like Chi's except his were the same green as his original eye cool but had a black background.

"Let's go." said Chi in a determined tone before turning to the castle and shivered something in the castle seemed to be drawing her to it she could feel it….it felt odd but not unwelcome.

Chi formed a drill a bit wider than she was and began to tunnel into the mountain which grim castle rested no Chi turned to Jeff and spoke "I am going to prepare a portal spell so we may leave as soon as they have Mimi so I might be out of it for a while." and after that Chi began to chant and seemed to go into auto piolet as her eyes seemed to become unfocused and Jeff shrunk and climbed on to her shoulder and waited for the drilling to finish.

(after a few minutes)

Jeff began to notice Chi's very quietness but assumed that it was just her focusing and not long after they broke thru the ground with a crunch from the stone floor but no sooner did they do that when alarms started going off and Jeff looked around and realized that they must have accidently wound up in a vault of some kind.

Jeff turned to talk to Chi but to his surprise she was moving to an open area on the floor and Chi walking she finished her chant and after a portal opened and a set of metal claws seemed to hold it open but Chi didn't seem to notice and kept walking.

Seeing this Jeff jumped in front of her with intent to stop her only for his body to freeze up and turn to the portal and begin moving towards the portal as well Jeff struggled for control but after a couple of seconds he gave up because by now the guards were bound to be well on their way by now and he would prefer not to be caught by Mandy's troops…Jeff grimly hoped Mimi would forgive him and be able to last until he was able to return and with those thoughts his body walked thru the portal right after Chi.

(With Jr., Mimi, and Minnie a few minutes before)

Jr. looked away from the window which the crow had left from and looked over at Louise "Could you take us to the area where you brought us I would like to try something."

Louise and the girls looked confused but Louise nodded and lead them to the summoning ground "So what are you planning?" asked Louise curiously Jr. smiled "I am going to try to rip open the portal to home like how dad does with his scythe."

Minnie's eyes widened "That's actually a very good idea!" Jr. then sheepishly rubbed his head and replied "Only problem is I am not sure if I can do it twice or hold it for very long for that matter."

Mimi raised an eye-brow and Louise gained a confused look but they both waited to see what would happen, Jr. formed his Nergal claws and relaxed before walking over to where he felt the most energy before shoving his claws into open air.

A crack green with a new black outline appeared and was forced open by Jr. but a few seconds after the body of a girl and a giant spider fell out onto Jr. allowing the portal to close with a sputtered of sparks and a shout of surprise from Jr. as he fell.

Everyone still standing gave a shocked look…except for Mimi who's eyes just widened slightly before a her eye-brows rose up in recognition as the she knew the smell of that expensive perfume and not only that but the spider also looked VERY familiar.

Mimi ran over and picked up Chi with her tail and picked up the spider with her front claws before looking at the spider and almost crushed it when she hugged him.

Jr. stood up with a groan before he put his hand on his back and stretched and a loud series of cracks and pops ensued "Oh man what in the hell hit me?" after his question went unanswered he turned to the sound of cracks only to see.

"JEFF! how did you get here…another question, who is that?" Jr. pointed at Chi who was currently being crushed by Mimi's tail, Jr. looked over at Minnie who currently looked like she was raking her brain for answers before a lightbulb binged into reality above her head.

"Dear brother I believe that she is Chi, daughter of the shogun of darkness, I believe that I preformed once or twice with her when I was younger." said Minnie as she walked over to join Jr. in his observations Louise was pale, yet another underworld noble had appeared and the name, shogun sounded much more war orientated.

After a few more seconds Mimi let both Jeff and Chi down and pulled out a sign with an arrow and a few words on it the arrow itself was pointed at Chi "Best friend/ girlfriend" were the words written on the board.

Jr. gained a confused look and was about to ask a question but Mimi pulled out another board with more words on it these ones being "Yes we are dating and I am bi." Jr. gained an understanding look and nodded "Ok that makes sense." he then walked over to Chi who was just happily clinging to Mimi's arm….It that the borderline crushing tail hug snapped her out of the trance thing she was in.

"Hi I am Jr. nice to meet you." Jr. stuck out his hand to offer a hand shack only for Chi to snarl at him "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO MY PRECIOUS MIMI!?" Jr. stumbled back in shock at the sudden aggression and Chi began to reach for the blade that she had brought with her only for Minnie to once again spoke in Nergal and made Jr.'s body form swords which she grabbed a fencing sword and held it up to Chi's throat.

"Don't threaten mine dearest brother." growled out Minnie as she inched the blade closer Mimi grabbed the tip of Minnie's blade and Chi's arm while giving Jr. a knowing look which also held a message talk her down and after that Mimi lead Chi a few feet away to explain the situation.

Minnie was about to follow before Jr. grabbed her shoulder "Calm down she is just kinda confused right now." Minnie turned to him with a frown "But she tried to harm you my dear brother and just because she is not privy to our current location is no excuse to be so hostile."

As they talked they moved over to Louise who was very confused at the moment "What was that little show about?" demanded Louise this earned a glare from Minnie "I do not believe you worthy to demand anything of use." stated Minnie coldly before Jr. whacked the back of her head "Like I said calm down also…" Jr. turned to Louise "She is right you don't have the right to demand anything of us, and Minnie you didn't have to say it so cruelly because I think our ticket out of here just got closed at least for little while."

"Oh that appears to be the case doesn't it brother." replied Minnie while mentally comparing this situation to one of the fantasies she had thru out her life time, of her and Jr. trapped in a foreign land with no way home where her and Jr. fell in love and had a family...if only the red skinned she devil and her friend weren't here then maybe that might have become a reality, Minnie then became lost in her day dream.

In reality Minnie stared of into space and began to get a nose bleed Jr. looked at Minnie who had suddenly gone quite he thought that she might have taken it a little hard….then he noticed Minnie's bloody nose, blush, and her dreamy expression.

Louise interrupted his thoughts "Does she do this often?" Jr. shrugged and sheepishly replied "It kinda depends on how frustrated she is and the fact that none of my cloths have disappeared and reappeared with new stains in over a week I would say that see is fairly backed up."

"Ok so is it best to leave her be and what do you mean backed up and frustrated?" asked Louise Jr.'s pupils shrank and he blushed as he asked her about a very sensitive subject.

And cut

thank you all for reading please review and tell me what you think I should add and feel free to check out my other stories on my profile and thank you for your time.


	4. public fight, scare tactic

A Grim Familiar of Zero

I don't own Grim tales or Familiar of zero

Recap

In reality Minnie stared of into space and began to get a nose bleed Jr. looked at Minnie who had suddenly gone quite he thought that she might have taken it a little hard….then he noticed Minnie's bloody nose, blush, and her dreamy expression.

Louise interrupted his thoughts "Does she do this often?" Jr. shrugged and sheepishly replied "It kinda depends on how frustrated she is and the fact that none of my cloths have disappeared and reappeared with new stains in over a week I would say that see is fairly backed up."

"Ok so is it best to leave her be and what do you mean backed up and frustrated?" asked Louise Jr.'s pupils shrank and he blushed as he asked her about a very sensitive subject.

Currently

Louise almost slapped Jr. but had held back with the thought of what would happen to her so she simply stewed with her thoughts.

Mimi, Chi, and Jeff walked forward gaining Jr.'s attention "So…I am Jr. It's nice meet you…again." said Jr. nervously trying for a hand shake again Chi sighed but took his hand.

"I am sorry for how I acted earlier I was just so worried about my precious Mimi and since she explained I guess that I must thank you as well you protected Mimi from your mother…so thank you very much for taking care of her." replied Chi.

Jr. smiled and turned to Mimi "So how did you explain it to her Mimi?" asked Jr. Mimi proceed to pull out a large array of dolls from…somewhere "Uh Mimi how many dolls do you have?" asked Jr. Mimi just shrugged and put the dolls away.

Jr. sweat dropped and accepted it before turning to the third member of the group "So Jeff what happened to you?" asked Jr. in a worried tone.

Jeff just rubbed the back of his head nervously "Well him kinda killed me and trapped my soul in a cage but Chi broke me out and gave me this body and from what I can tell it's made from her blood, I think." replied Jeff receiving a nod from Chi indicating that what Jeff was saying was true.

Jr. looked down at the ground angry with himself at not being able to protect his friends "I wish I could have brought you guys with me and Minnie or at least made it harder for him to find you somehow."

Mimi shook her head in the negative and once again made use of her dolls, using her tail she made the Jr., Minnie, and Time ghost hop through an imaginary portal while the Jeff and Mimi doll followed and then Mime held up her other claw showing a Mandy doll which shook up and down violent to show…anger guessed Jr. before the Mimi and Jeff doll were moved up to Mimi's mouth where she somehow put tiny cuffs on both of the dolls before acting them down some imaginary stairs acting them out to be in a dungeon before putting all the dolls away.

"Well I suppose that's true mom probably would have put you in the dungeon... but I guess that this is the best outcome." said Jr.

Louise took this moment to make her opinion known "I understood none of that puppeteering act."

Minnie sighed but decided to explain "If our dearest she devil and arachnid joined us when we fled with the ghost of time Jr. and my self's mother would have most likely imprisoned them for their relations with Him and in turn most likely none of us would be here." Louise gained a look of understanding before the noon/launch bell tolled earning everyone's attention.

Seeing that every one of the students began move to the main building Jr. decided to ask "Is that a launch bell?" earning a nod from Louise as she gestured for them to follow her.

Once they had reached the dining hall it was quiet the show as who wouldn't stare at a group like them, a pink haired girl, a boy wearing odd cloths with heterochromia, a ragdoll looking girl, a red skinned she devil, a giant spider, and a very odd looking girl.

Needless to say the dining hall became quiet as they moved to sit at the table, Jr. trying to play the part of a gentleman pulled the chairs out for them all with his Nergal tentacles, this gained even more attention especially from a certain red head who was watching Jr. like a hawk (Not chi) while imagining what fun she could have with him that night, if she could get him alone that is.

Everyone took a sit and a waiter cautiously moved closer eyeing the giant spider "W-what will you be having t-today?" asked the nervous waiter still eyeing the spider.

Jeff spoke first "Actually if you don't mind could you take me to the kitchen, I would like to make some muffins." the waiter paled considerable and his knees shook lightly but to his credit he did not pass out, but eventually he brought himself to nod and he lead the spider to the kitchen while Mimi almost vibrated in place from the thought of Jeff's muffins and Jr. who hadn't sat down yet moved to the door.

Minnie immediately took notice "My dearest brother where arthou going?" Jr. turned to her with a small smile.

"I will be back I just want to take a walk around the campus." and with that said he left out the door leaving Minnie to pout and the rest of their group to order their food.

In the courtyard

Jr. stretched and groaned, he had discovered a downside to having flesh occasionally he got stiff and had to stretch to end the ach.

Finishing his stretch Jr. began his walk admiring the scenery, the plants, animal, and lack of murderous demons which was common near his home and before he knew it he was lost in thought as he walked not noticing that he had walked around the building and was now absentmindedly milling through an outside dining area.

The sound of a smack awoke him from his stupor so confused he looked around and saw a blonde boy yelling at a maid so Jr. began to move closer to help the maid he only sped up more when he realized that it was Siesta and that the boy was about to hit her again.

Before the boy had a chance to finish his strike at Siesta again Jr. grabbed the kids wrist and Jr. then turned to Siesta "You ok Siesta?" earning a nod from her Jr. turned back to the boy and yelled at the boy "What the hell is your problem?!"

The boy snobbishly replied while yanking his hand away "She broke the hearts of two innocent maidens, although I don't know why I am explaining myself to a filthy commoner." Jr. eyes narrowed dangerously but before he could say anything in response Siesta grabbed his arm gain his attention before shaking her head in the negative.

This however did nothing but boost the blonde nobles pride "Yes allow the maid to take you away without a fight, you useless commoner filth!" by now a crowd had surrounded them and was already talking amongst each other about a possible fight.

Jr. quickly turned back to the boy and got in his face grabbing the front of his shirt threateningly "Do you wanna repeat that you piece of crap?!" replied Jr. getting in the boy's face.

The boy scoffed and smacked Jr.'s hands off of him again "Meet me in the courtyard in 5 minutes if you want to settle this like men…filth." and with that said the boy walked cockily into the crowd towards what Jr. assumed to be the courtyard while the crowd followed.

Siesta quickly grabbed Jr. again and turned him to face her "What are you thinking getting into a fight with a noble when you have no weapon?" Jr.'s grey eye changed slightly to a glowing green as he held up his hand forming clawed tentacles.

"Heheh you seem to forget what and who I am Siesta…but I am curious what exactly caused him to hit you?" asked Jr. calming down a bit.

Siesta looked down slightly at a vial in her hand "I tried to return this to him as he dropped it out of his pocket as he sat but when I offered it to him he told me it wasn't his so I explained how I saw it fall out of his pocket and how his name was on a piece of paper attached to it when the girl next to him requested to see the vail so I handed it to her." Siesta paused to regain her breath.

"After reading the paper attached to the vail she got up and smacked lord Guiche (not sure if I spelled that right) and called him a two timer and walked away, that's when he got up and hit me yelling at me that I was the cause of his loves heartache and that's when you showed up." finished Siesta blushing slightly.

Jr. nodded slightly "Ok so now I am most definitely going to kick his ass for that…by the way where is the courtyard?" Siesta lead him to the courtyard but still tried to dissuade him from fighting but unfortunately for her, he was dead set on teaching that Guiche fella a lesson.

In the courtyard

The boy clapped when he saw Jr. and Siesta "I congratulate you for having the courage to show up." said Guiche mockingly.

Jr. chuckled slightly "who needs courage when they are facing a two timer?" this earned a blush of embarrassment from Guiche while a series of laughs ensued from the crowd before another within the crowd spoke up mentioning that Guiche had a habit of cheating on his love interest.

Guiche of course immediately challenged Jr. for tainting his honor with that accusation causing Jr. to laugh slightly "Ok let's get started then."

Guiche then decided to try and impress Jr. by creating Valkyrie armor "Since I am so kind I will even arm my opponent." said Guiche more to the crowd and to himself than to Jr. before a sword 'grew' from the ground before in a theatrical fashion, before the sound of a blade swinging was heard and the sword fell in half, cut vertically.

Jr. once again laughed as he set a scythe that he formed out of his Nergal on his shoulder (It looks like Grim's but has a blue handle and the blade has a green tint to it) "Thanks but no thanks." replied Jr. as Guiche became red in anger that a commoner had spat on his offered weapon while those who had seen Jr. make the weapon became shrouded in silence but Guiche just thought that he had somehow missed it when he had seen the commoner.

"Fine then Valkyrie attack!" yelled Guiche spurring the armor in to battle but as it rushed forward Jr. just smiled and ran forward as well before sweeping his blade from the side cleaving the armor horizontally at the waist.

Stopping a few feet away the armor Jr. just continued to smile before speaking "hey Guiche I have a bet for you, if I win you apologize to Siesta and all the girls you cheated on and if you win I will be your servant." said Jr. cockily as most teenage boys would.

Guiche in his anger at how easily his Valkyrie was defeated replied "Yes take your bet commoner!" while creating several more Valkyrie this time with weapons, a sword, a mace, and a spear one weapon per Valkyrie, the sword bearer rushed forward and swung at Jr.

Jr. managed to block with the shaft of his scythe before he kicked the armor's knees knocking it over before he rushed at the mace wielding Valkyrie and slide in-between its legs and stuck the blade up cutting it in-between the legs and Jr. quickly stood up before yanking the blade upwards splitting the armor up the middle.

But Jr. forgot something two things to be exact the sword and spear user, Jr. was stabbed in the back making him freeze before the sword user cut across Jr.'s neck, decapitating him and with that Jr.'s head fell to the floor earning screams and vomit in response while Guiche became pale thinking that he had killed someone before he noticed something the body was still standing by itself as the Valkyrie had become limp after the shock set in "H-how i-is the body still s-standing!?" yelled Guiche confused and disgusted.

What nobody was expecting was for Jr.'s decapitated head to speak "Well that actually really simple you see I am not human." replied Jr. as his body picked up his head and put it back in its proper place on his neck as the Nergal flesh reattached itself "I and a Demon Reaper, Prince of the underworld." said Jr.

What little blood that remained in Guiche's face seemed to leave in a rush and with that Jr. walked forward "Still though I don't exactly like pain." said Jr. before cracking Guiche on the top of his head with the back of his scythe knocking him out cold "And I believe that's the match." stated Jr. happily as his scythe went back into his body.

and cut


	5. Chapter 5

A Grim Familiar of Zero

I don't own Grim tales or Familiar of zero

Recap

What little blood that remained in Guiche's face seemed to leave in a rush and with that Jr. walked forward "Still though I don't exactly like pain." said Jr. before cracking Guiche on the top of his head with the back of his scythe knocking him out cold "And I believe that's the match." stated Jr. happily as his scythe went back into his body.

Currently

The crowd gave startled gasps as Jr. moved towards them until he was standing next to Siesta "If he doesn't apologize please find me and I will fix him."

Jr. patted her shoulder as he moved past her missing the blush that grew on her face before making his way to the back to the main building and in turn to the lunch room but he was met halfway by a blond missile that tackled him to the ground. "Mine brother I received news that you were in a fight are you ok?"

Jr. nodded positively "Yes and I won." Minnie backed off a little to look at him.

"Why were you fighting in the first place my dearest brother?" asked Minnie a confused look crossing her features.

Jr. gave a strangled chuckle before speaking "I saw a guy smack a girl and I went to help her and as it turns out he smacked her because she accidently exposed him as a cheater so when I defended her he challenged me."

Minnie gained a look of admiration before leaning in and kissing his cheek Jr. blushed and covered his cheek "Why did you do that?"

Minnie was smiling at him brightly and replied "Well I figured if you protected someone you deserved a reward my dearest brother."

Jr. could do little more than blush and rub the back of his head sheepishly before his line of sight was entirely filled with red as Mimi popped up in-between Minnie and Jr. and stole a smooch before flipping over and behind Jr. before sticking her tongue out at Minnie and running off.

Jr. turned to look at her but turned back and grabbed Minnie who tried to lunge at Mimi Jr. held tight and pulled his sister to his chest "Hey cool it she is chaotic remember?"

Minnie growled lightly that "I can't help it your my brother and I love you so when that she devil steals a kiss it makes my insides burn with the fires of hell!"

Jr. smiled softly and put a hand on her head and rubbed gently earning a blush from Minnie and she leaned further into his chest with a sigh of relief.

Jr. felt himself relax as his body make contact with hers but Jr. began to feel as though something was watching him so he looked around the court yard and low and behold he was being watched…by a giant fire lizard of some kind.

Minnie felt that her brother's attention was no long on her and she looked to his face to confirm and she was met with his concerned stare "My dearest sibling what is wrong?"

Jr. looked to his sister the confusion on his face lessened slightly as he spoke "We ah…we are being spied on by a lizard." to prove his statement he pointed to the flaming reptilian/amphibian-ish thing Minnie looked to where her brother had pointed and her eyes narrowed at the interrupting and intruding creature.

Minnie spoke Nergal partly taking over Jr.'s arm before launching a small cluster of spikes near the creature scaring it off.

Jr. felt confusion as his arm moved on its own before he remembered that his body wasn't exactly under his complete control.

Jr. looked to his sister "What are you doing?" Minnie looked up to her brother puppy dog eyes or eye rather before replying.

"I was simply freighting the little beastie off my dearest brother." Minnie made sure to lay the puppy eye on thick Jr. quickly looked away as to not fall into his little sister's trap.

"Minnie why must you use that stare?" asked Jr. still not looking at his little sister whom pouted at her brother's resistance.

Jr. sighed before speaking "Anyway Minnie how are you feeling…about the being here I mean?"

Minnie frowned slightly at the shift in conversation but replied "It is still rather unsettling but if I have you then it matters not." Jr. gave a shaky laugh and gently stroked Minnie's hair.

After moment Jr. separated himself from Minnie and gave her a smile before he began to move away before he began to walk "Let's go find Mimi and Chi I feel like they are causing problems."

Minnie nodded quietly and followed slightly behind her brother occasionally looking at his back from behind causing a blush to grow on her face.

later

Jr. and Minnie had found the two and Jeff in the kitchen munching down on some very heavenly smelling muffins which was ironic considering that the beings whom were eating said muffins and the spider that made them were residents of the underworld.

Jr. and Minnie walked a bit further into the kitchen before Jeff noticed them gave them a smile and offered them both a muffin.

Jr. and Minnie both took one and took a bite and froze as their taste buds exploded in rapture Jr. quickly swallowed and spoke "Jeff did you make this?!"

The giant spider smiled and nodded Minnie spoke next "Thy spider's cooking is exquisite it is worthy of many honors!" Jeff blushed and scratched his chin bashfully as Jr. nodded excitedly with his sister's words.

Later

Jr. and co were given a room with four beds for their stay Minnie immediately ignored what was supposed to be her bed and began occupying Jr.'s much to the boy's embarrassment but on the upside of this Jeff got his own bed and there was a left over bed, which was left over due to Mimi and Chi doubling up, Jr. intended on using as soon as his sister was asleep.

minutes later

Jr. held his head in his hands as he stared down at his sister as she he gently stroked her head as she slept and after a moment of looking at her calm and resting face and after a moment he decided that just for the night he would stay with his sister.

and cut


End file.
